An online social network comprises a community of users that share their knowledge and experiences. Online social networks are commonly based on shared interests, such as, professional, recreational, social, academic, political, geographic and cultural interests.
A user expanding into a new area of interest may not have expertise in that new area, but may have a friend that does. It would be desirable to leverage the trust and knowledge of that friend to form a group in the new area of interest.